


[Podfic] Sins Of The Flesh

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religious Guilt, Slavery, religious despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:52:37] | Podfic of mistresscurvy's fic <i><strong>Sins Of The Flesh</strong></i>.</p>
<p><i>Written for the following prompt:</i> Ragnar and Lagertha, luring Athelstan into their bed by slow, deliberate, charming degrees. Can't touch a woman? Fine, touch Ragnar, Lagertha will tell you just how to do it. No using the organ God gave a man? That's all right, there are so many things you can do with your tongue. Your God likes humility? Marvelous--on your knees. And so forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/>    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sins Of The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sins of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753924) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2docmum9zemogu3/%5BVikings%5D_Sins_Of_The_Flesh.mp3) [50.1 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bstttdv2ngtf5og/%5BVikings%5D_Sins_Of_The_Flesh.m4b) [26.2 MB]

_Length: 00:52:37_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mistresscurvy for having a Transformative Works Policy so I could record this podfic gift for Sally.
> 
> OMGs so please forgive me, my character voices are ridiculous here *runs away and hides*.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
